


【赫海】《Hallucinogen》

by Rabbit5990



Series: 《春天和樱花树做的事》 [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbit5990/pseuds/Rabbit5990
Summary: 系列车②表白车。





	【赫海】《Hallucinogen》

李赫宰开始思考李东海对于自己来说到底是怎样的一种存在，他试着像以前一样耍花招将李东海一个人锁在房间外面却在听见李东海无措的叫着自己的名字的时候从心脏生出一阵奇异的钝痛；他试着随便扯一个很拙劣的李东海消灭李东海要跟自己一起出门的想法，可当他一个人独自走在他们两个人曾一起走过的街道的时候，孤独与寂寞将他整个人压迫的快要喘不过气来。

这条街原本就这么冷清的吗？李赫宰不止一次的在心里这样问自己，实际上，一些都没有发生改变，变的只是李赫宰的心而已。他迫不及待的想要见到李东海，想要将自己的心意全部告诉他。

于是他当机立断的回到宿舍，跑到了李东海的房间却没有看见人，有些失落的回到自己房间就看见李东海穿着睡衣，窝在他的被褥里睡的正熟。忍不住笑了笑，本来没想将人弄醒，那人却睡的出奇的浅，李赫宰刚走到床前蹲下那人就转醒了，睁着一双眼看着他。  
“吵醒你了吗？”李赫宰顺手就覆上了李东海柔软的发丝，安抚性的揉了揉，有些话好像不用现在说也可以，反正李东海就在这里，李赫宰相信，他会等他的。  
“你去哪里了？去做了什么事，见了什么人？我可以知道吗？”李东海声音小小的，手指不安的绞着被子的边角。  
李赫宰被他小心翼翼的语气弄的不知所措，张了张嘴却不知道该说些什么，还没回过神来就被李东海扑过来的唇舌堵住了所有想说的话。

“我们做吧。”根本不给他思考的机会，手已经从T恤的下摆探进去了，微凉的指尖顺着腰腹肌肉的线条滑上去，落在右边的第三根肋骨上，似是自言自语似的，李东海嘟囔着：“赫啊...”  
“我觉得你这根骨头很好看...”

来不及思考更多，身体总是比嘴巴要诚实，李赫宰深吸了口气手掌推着李东海瘦削的肩膀将人压进了自己的被褥里。宽松的睡裤舒适的同时十分的好脱，灵巧的手指挑着前端的系带解开轻而易举的就将李东海身上的睡裤连着包裹着他挺翘的臀瓣的内裤一起褪了下来。

李东海很敏感，从他们第一次做爱李赫宰就发现了这个小秘密，当他吮吸东海的乳头的时候那人会夹的他更紧；当他的手掌在他身上游走的时候，那人会轻喘着微颤着趴在他胸前。  
握住那人同样尺寸优越的分身撸动了起来，李东海立马就难耐的扭了下腰，嘴里也不受控制的溢出几声甜腻的呻吟。李赫宰向下滑了些，鼻尖触碰到了性器的顶端，那人便哼哼了一声，这不禁让李赫宰想着，他接着将整根含进去的时候那人会不会挣扎着说不要，身体却十分诚实的往他的方向撞。

事情和李赫宰想象中的进展似乎有些过于高度的重合了，当他将李东海滚烫的性器用同样高热的口腔包裹住的时候，那人便猛的挺起了腰，胡乱的摇着头说不要，甚至用上了手想要将李赫宰推开。顺势将那试图将自己推开的手攥在了手心里，李赫宰不管那人的挣扎的将口腔里的性器又往深处吞了些，让敏感的头部能抵在喉间的软肉上。  
吞吐的速度逐渐的加快，李东海忍不住向前挺动着腰肢试图将自己撞的更深，而李赫宰对于这种行为只是一味的纵容，任由那根滚烫的性器在自己口腔里变得更加滚烫更加肿胀，不知道过去了多久李东海脚趾蜷缩着泄了精，头部抵在喉头的软肉上尽情的喷洒着。  
李赫宰被他的精液呛到了，迫不得已的将那人的性器吐了出来。还没回过神来就被李东海有些焦急的唇吻住了，李赫宰的双手环住了李东海纤细的腰肢，手掌磨挲着那人瘦削的肩胛骨，顺着背部肌肉的曲线滑到腰窝然后再是向下的两瓣浑圆挺翘的臀瓣。  
他一面与李东海接吻一面接过了李东海递过来的润滑剂，连绵不断的亲吻让李东海有些喘不过气来，稍稍分离了自己与李赫宰纠缠在一起的唇瓣，李东海无力的俯在李赫宰的肩头喘息着，感受着在自己身后开拓的手指。

他也不知道他和李赫宰这样算什么，只是哪怕在这一瞬间，李赫宰眼里只有他，他也觉得十分的满足。

当开拓的手指增加到三根的时候李东海忍不住从喉间泄出了声忍痛的哼声，李赫宰侧过头去看俯在自己肩头的人，这才开始懊恼自己的不体贴。柔软的唇瓣落在那人隆起的眉心，安抚着抚平了那一处的褶皱，手掌捏着那人后颈的软肉试图让人将头抬起来与自己接吻，李东海乖乖的照做。  
重又将自己的唇瓣覆上李赫宰那先前被自己吮吻的通红的唇瓣上，试图说服自己放松肌肉去容纳李赫宰开拓的手指，却依旧是无济于事。李赫宰抽出开拓的手指，将李东海压向身后柔软的被窝里，俯身向前将人的两条纤细白嫩的腿架上自己的肩头，细细密密的亲吻不间断的落在李东海的脸颊、鼻尖还有嘴唇上。  
灵活的手指按压着那一圈紧致的肌肉，李东海微颤着似乎无论如何都做不到接纳第三根手指进入自己的体内，李赫宰则用手掌握住了两人同样肿胀的欲望，拇指蹭过铃口将因为兴奋而溢出的前液抹去，四指收紧着撸动着两根滑腻腻的柱体。

“放松...宝贝...”李赫宰吻着对方的唇瓣轻声道。

是而李东海微阖着眼，在不确定李赫宰对自己的亲密的称呼的疑惑下不管不顾的向对方握住自己的茎身的手掌挺动着，直到感觉到李东海紧绷的躯体在自己身下开始慢慢的舒展开来，李赫宰才将第三根手指抵进了他的体内。  
凭着记忆探索着上次做爱时发现的敏感点，修长的手指准确的戳在甬道内凸起的一点上，李东海马上就软了腰，搭在李赫宰肩头的双腿都微微的颤着。李赫宰却想让他抖的更厉害，不给人任何预告就低下头去含住了那肿胀的性器，李东海当即被刺激的惊叫一声，慌乱的挣扎着说着不行不行，可他越是这样李赫宰就越想欺负他。  
强硬的压下了那人的所有挣扎，李赫宰一边含着他的性器来了几个身后一边用手指操他，没多久李东海就咬着唇哭着射了。李赫宰在他射精的前一秒撤开了些，却还是慢了一步，微凉的浊液有些溅上了他的下颚上。李东海迷蒙着睁开眼睛，身上还是抖着的，却还是伸手去勾李赫宰的脖子，伸出舌尖将自己弄到那人脸上的浊液都舔了干净。

李赫宰顺势将人的腿放下置于自己的腰间，搂着人的腰肢·让人坐在了自己的跨上，哄骗似的开口：“自己吃进去好不好？”  
恶魔的蛊惑萦绕在耳边，李东海觉得自己大概是中了蛊，每次他都不会让李赫宰失望。

画面似乎有些重叠了，李东海像他们上次做爱一样，红着脸支起身子分开双腿跪坐在李赫宰的腰腹上，小手伸到身后去握住那依旧滚烫的性器撸动了几下便往自己此时正开合着的穴口送。  
滚烫粗壮的肉刃破开热情的拥上来的穴肉，擦着敏感的甬道准确的抵在了李东海体内敏感又脆弱的那一点上，根本不给人适应的时间，李赫宰像是再也忍耐不下去了似的掐着李东海的腰肢就开始上下动作了起来。  
先前用于润滑的润滑剂在抽插的动作下都被带了出来，有些糊在了李赫宰硬卷的耻毛上，有些则顺着腿根滑落到了两个人交叠在一起的大腿上，随着上下抽送的动作在皮肉间打成粘稠的白浊，还有些则被打成白色的泡沫一圈糊在殷红的穴口处。

李赫宰毫无预兆的将人整个抱了起来抵在了离床不远处的墙上，将李东海整个人压在墙上，双腿挂在自己的臂弯里，用力的操弄着他。悬空的姿势让李东海瞬间有了一种浑身的支点都在身后那根不断进出的性器之上的错觉，箍住李赫宰肩膀的手臂愈发用力，生理泪水不受控制的顺着鼻翼滑落。

李赫宰贴近了些，以自己的胸膛贴住对方的，感受着薄薄的皮肤下传来的心脏搏动的力量。怜惜的吻去李东海鼻翼的泪水的间隙李赫宰听清了李东海的似是无意识的呢喃——

“嗯...赫...赫....”  
“我...”  
“你...”  
“我好...喜欢...”

他迫不及待的想要知道接下来的话语，可李东海却不再往下说了，李赫宰因此放慢了挺动的速度，甚至避开了那敏感的一点只堪堪的停在里面不动作。李东海不解的望向他，似乎是不能理解他此时的行为。  
“喜欢什么？”李赫宰挺腰将自己重又送入了那高热紧致的甬道里，准确的顶上那一点。  
“嗯！！”  
回答他的是李东海拔高了的呻吟声，可这不是李赫宰想要的答案，于是他变本加厉的耸动着腰肢，几乎要将囊袋也一同塞进去的力道，一边坚持不懈的问着他：“喜欢什么？”

最终李东海浑身颤抖着将白浊喷洒在了李赫宰的身前，痉挛着的双腿还挂在李赫宰的臂弯里，此时的他敏感的连碰一根指头都会浑身颤抖，李赫宰却还埋在他体内不顾他的挣扎抽插着。

最终李东海在猛烈的空射中接纳了李赫宰的尽情的喷射，李赫宰的吻落在他的耳边，小声的问着他：“喜欢什么？”

李东海终于睁开了那双湿漉漉的眸子，闪着星光的眼睛望着李赫宰，嘴唇开开合合，终于是说出了李赫宰一直想要得知的话语。  
“你。”  
“我好喜欢你。”

李赫宰禁不住笑出声，随后他在李东海不解的眼神中对他解答到：“我等你这句话等了好久。”

FIN.


End file.
